Acnología
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: Silencio, frío, calma, no puedes volver, monstruo, ÓDIATE. ¿Por qué?


**Acnología.**

Moshi, omae ga "Unmei" wo uramu nara. Sono nagare ni mizukara aragau nara I'll take your hands.

( _Si alguna vez maldices a tu "destino" y deseas ir en contra de él, yo tomaré tu mano._ )

 **»** Black Sun — _Ryohei Kimura._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Silencio_.

Cuando sus ojos se abren de nuevo ya no está más en la tierra, la garganta se le cierra y se ahoga unos segundos intentando procesar la marea de pensamientos que fluyen dentro de su mente.

 _Frío_.

Todo se vuelve frío y sus extremidades se van entumeciendo de manera breve, como si el hielo le congelara la sangre y de repente su cabello negro se suelta de la magia que lo mantiene hecho una trenza.

 _Calma_.

Todo se vuelve mudo, no escucha su respiración ni sus pensamientos, no se escucha a sí mismo y se pregunta si sigue allí o sólo será la imagen de Aladdín que su mente proyecta la que continúa aferrándose a la vida. Y luego están sus brazos, aferrándose a su entumecido cuerpo con fuerza y los dientes castañeando bajo los labios mientras el cuerpo cae, y cae, y sigue cayendo una y otra vez.

No quiere mirar hacia abajo, pero cuando lo hace puede observar la oscuridad irregular del espacio. Pero sigue respirando, sigue allí, el oxígeno sigue mallugando su cuerpo y sus pupilas siguen vivas.

 _No puedes volver._

Todo es frío y el horror le brota a borbotones, horror, miedo y maldad que ni siquiera debería estar allí pero que está y hace que sus pupilas se dilaten. Hay una voz dentro de su cabeza —le ha llamado Kuro— y secretamente la voz lo empuja cada vez más, una y otra vez la voz le susurra de manera cadenciosa que está bien todo lo que está haciendo, mientras cae Kuro le dice que está bien si el manto de sus hombros se pierde en la inmensidad de ese espacio en el que se encuentra.

Que también está bien si las joyas pesadas salen de su piel y la dejan respirar, hay cierta acumulación de colinas irregulares en la piel que ha estado apretada por el oro durante tantos años y que no ha tenido descanso más que para baños. Luego están los días, las horas y los minutos haciendo mella en su cabeza mientras Kuro le dice que está bien si el pantalón holgado sale de entre sus piernas y el top también.

Judar no esconde mucho su complexión, desde que es niño recuerda —a veces de manera más dolorosa que la anterior—, la manera en la que los monjes le veían de arriba abajo o de cómo le presionaban para encontrar un futuro incierto para los hermanos de la casa a la que servía.

La verdad es que ese futuro _de verdad_ fue muy incierto.

Ahora les ha servido, todos tienen poder, bendición del rukh y algo por qué luchar. No recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que alguien le agradeció por el poder otorgado. Pero sí recuerda cuando el rubio amigo de Aladdin le agradecía a este por el simple hecho de ser su amigo. Ridículo.

 _Monstruo._

Recuerda, de manera muy bisiesta, un par de miradas dulces de Hakuyuu, siempre fue el más amable con él, fue él quien le pidió seguir adelante; se lo pidió una noche cuando cortó duraznos y jazmines para él, se lo pidió de nueva cuenta otra vez cuando lo llevaba sobre sus hombros aún en contra de las palabras de Falan.

Se lo pidió de nuevo, esta vez con la madera chamuscada quebrándole las piernas y todo su celestial rostro quemado, se lo pidió con los gritos de Hakuren de fondo pidiendo clemencia, pidiendo que pararan esa tortura, pidiendo vivir.

Hakuyuu fue el más mentiroso de todos ellos.

 _Ódiate._

Él le prometió que un día llegaría alguien, que le abrazara tanto y tan fuerte que juntaría todos los pedazos resquebrajados que eran su existencia. Que los iría uniendo de uno en uno y continuaría caminando a su lado.

Fue el más mentiroso por que le prometió que sería uno de los Kou.

Qué equivocado estuvo al darles poder a cada uno de ellos.

Qué ciego fue de la realidad cada noche que estuvo horas tras los libros en lenguas antiguas buscando nuevas fórmulas para magia o nuevos métodos de batalla. Qué tonto fue cuando se dio cuenta muy tarde que la vida es sólo la existencia de un contenedor vacío que te lleva inminente y en picada a la muerte.

Qué tarde fue cuando la sangre de las personas le bañaba las manos y sus ojos se volvían del mismo color.

 _¿Por qué?_

Vendrán las voces.

 _Rurumu._

Y le jalarán el cabello hasta que caiga de su cabeza.

 _Serendine._

Vendrán las narices y lo olerán hasta despellejarle.

 _Mystras._

 **Vendrá la muerte y tendrá tus ojos.**


End file.
